


fight me?

by eleanorhoppers



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne with an E - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Shirbert, also a little tiny bit of swearing but it’s mostly fine, i should probably update my other million fics that i haven’t updated yet but oh well, imma change that, shirbert au, shirbert fluff, there isn’t enough aus for anne with an e here, who gives a damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorhoppers/pseuds/eleanorhoppers
Summary: “my nurse just came in to check my vitals and i told him to fight me from beneath a mountain of pillows. he just moved my pillows and told me maybe later.he just came in again and when i told him to fight me again i started coughing and i couldn’t breathe and then he just smiled and told me he won’t fight me cause he knows i’d winapparently i seduced him with my drool and terrible lungs because he wrote his number on a coffee from the gift shop under ‘fight me?’”





	fight me?

**Author's Note:**

> just a random one shot that was inspired by a random tumblr post. short and sweet, hope you guys enjoy!

fight me

 

~anne~

 

 

my lungs ache. it feels like a full grown man is sitting on my chest, bouncing, too. i sigh, pulling pillows and my blanket over my head, effectively shutting out the world.

 

these days, my sole happiness is caused by my best friends, diana, cole, jerry, and the closest i have to parents, marilla and matthew.

 

them and youtube, because what else do i have to entertain myself?

 

it’s only been two days and it feels like i’ve been trapped in here forever.

 

i’m a princess who’s been kidnapped by a group of criminals, and they’re trying to make a clone of me to trick my family and take over my kingdom.

 

the door opens, followed by shuffling footsteps and someone humming blithely.

 

“hey, i’m gonna have to check your vitals now, if you don’t mind,” a voice says. he (i assume) can’t be any older than i am, about 18.

 

rolling my eyes, i mumble, “fight me.”

 

the guy chuckles and i can feel pillows being moved from my face, and soon his smile is visible to me.

 

he’s cute, with raven curls and brown eyes that seem to grin along with his mouth. his eyelashes are impossibly long, and i can’t help but think that he’s probably the prettiest boy i’ve ever my laid eyes on.

 

“maybe later,” he told me, looking above my hospital bed to the screens, with his nose scrunching up in concentration.

 

i smile and duck my head back into my blanket, listening to his soft humming.

 

 

~gilbert~

 

 

the noises of the sick are all around me as i walk down the hallway.

 

i’m new, so they haven’t given me any serious injuries or sicknesses yet, but one girl stands out to me.

 

she told me to fight her. i smile at the memory, her whimsical voice muffled by the multitude of pillows she had piled on top of her. she’s beautiful too, stunning red hair, bright blue eyes, and graceful hands.

 

i sound like a creep. jesus, i don’t even know her, but i feel like i’ve been looking at her from across the room for eternity.

 

i don’t know. it sounds weird, but she’s the prettiest girl i’ve seen in my life.

 

speaking of, i’m supposed to be checking on her right now. why is my heart beating so fast? why do i feel like smiling whenever i see that tangle of fiery auburn poking out of the boring hospital blankets?

 

there’s no time to ponder over this thought, because i can see her from the tiny window on the door.

 

she’s sitting upright, clutching her blanket to her chin, blue eyes focused on the tv mounted on the wall.

 

“hello again, hope you don’t mind if i have to check on you.”

 

she rolls her eyes, although there’s a smile on her face. “figh-“

 

it starts with a small cough, then gradually increases. i rush over and instruct her to breathe, patting her back.

 

once she finally stops coughing, i wink at her, saying, “i won’t fight you ‘cause i know you’d win.”

 

her eyes flick towards my face, and i feel electricity buzzing through my veins.

 

that’s when i realize i’m supposed to be doing actual work, and cannot be sitting here, staring at this poor girl (as much as i’d like to). so, i stand up and collect my clipboard, giving her a small wave and walking out the door.

 

my breathing is heavy, but i’m grinning wildly and feel like yelling “whoop!” in the middle of the hallway.

 

what is this girl doing to me?

 

 

~anne~

 

 

“oh my god, shut up! you’re going to wake anne! goddamnit, jerry, look what you’ve done.”

 

“i’m sorry! i love you, di!”

 

“can you guys not flirt right in front of my face, please? it’s making me nauseous.”

 

my eyes blink open slowly, taking in the brightness of the room and my three best friends standing over me.

 

“hello?” i say wearily, rubbing my eyes.

 

i’m immediately attacked by a warm person who smells like gardenias. i know that it’s diana, and i hug her tightly.

 

my vision focuses and i can see cole smiling smugly, jerry looking over at di with his “heart eyes”, and di’s black hair obstructing the right side of the room.

 

“hey, everyone.”

 

cole winks at me. “hello, anne. care to tell us about your new beau?”

 

“what new beau?”

 

di sits up excitedly, reaching to the table next to the bed and handing me a cup of coffee, seemingly from the gift shop.

 

i look at it, confused, as cole and jerry giggle like schoolgirls. i love them, but jesus, they’re annoying.

 

fight me?

 

he wrote his number on it.

 

oh my god.

 

the cute boy gave me his number and wrote fight me on a bad cup of coffee.

 

it’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for me.

 

i elbow di and smile slightly. “i guess i seduced him with my drool and bad lungs.”

 

they all laugh, but i know in my heart that i will text that boy. and in a few days, when i’m out of the hospital, i’d like to maybe go out with him.

 

we’ll see.

**Author's Note:**

> there it is! leave kudos, comment, and subscribe for more!!
> 
> :)))


End file.
